1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamping device. In particular, the present invention relates to a clamping device that allows a barricade in use with an escalator or moving sidewalk to be attached to the balustrade.
2. Description of Related Art
When an escalator or moving sidewalk is being worked on or is not working, it is probably at its most dangerous. Most countries, including the United States, mandate that a barricade be used to prevent the public from entering the walkway during such times. In addition, many countries mandate that barricades used with escalators and moving sidewalks must be attached to the balustrade to prevent the barricade from being moved or falling during use.
The current devices for attaching a barricade to the balustrade include suction cups and clamping devices, which require complicated tightening and loosening means. They do not appear to be in compliance with the current standards and pose a safety concern, as well as the opportunity for injury or liability on the part of the escalator owner. Accordingly, new means for attachment are in constant need.